reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jack Marston
Wait, you can play as Jack Marston in online free roam using a cheat? Or is that sentence in the Trivia section just worded poorly? --Clon3Troop3r 21:05, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I agree, what proof is there that we can play as Jack during Free Roam? VaultGuru 23:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Can Jack swim, or does he drown like John does? That might be something worth pointing out, since I haven't finished the game yet and don't know. ::All of these are good points. To my knowledge, after two playthroughs and a couple dozen hours on multiplayer is that Jack cannot swim (just like John) and that there is no way to use the Jack character model in multiplayer. I will add these two bits of information. John Dies at the end and you play as jack, Thanks for pointing it out! -- Tiktaalik 21:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Skills Does Jack is John with a new skin skillwise....... i mean can he do the same thing as John (hunt, poker , rob people and such)? or i should prevent myself for finishing the game because i would not want jack.......SteppeNomad 19:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, as the article outlines; Jack can do everything that John can (with the exception of completing the strange mission I Know You). He will retain all weapons, items, horses, properties, fame, honor and abilities. -- Tiktaalik 21:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Although whereas John has a cool low voice, Jack sounds more like the Welshman interrogating Irish. And he look like his mother. -- Unregistered : : I guess i can change his outfit too? SteppeNomad 15:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Jack will have all the outfits you had as John, including the same scraps to unfinished outfits. In addition, you can only get some outfits with Jack. The US army uniform's final scrap, for instance, isn't available until you finish The Last Enemy To Be Destroyed. (So John Marston can't wear a US army uniform on that mission.) Interesting detail: Jack Marston's default Cowboy outfit is different from John Marston's. --Clon3Troop3r 03:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) WorkYaDamnNag! I am sorry, but many of Jack's lines are so stupid or corny, it makes playing him painful. His voice is so much higher than John's, and he lacks the one liners and "badass intuition" that made John so memorable. I really wish they'd added a Jack back to John cheat, rather than a John into Jack one. NiteShadeX 04:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Not so bad At first i didnt liked Jack, as he was lacking the charisma and the background of his dad, but he's not so bad after all. John was searching for redemption, so i only did good action as him. With Jack, i've founded a reason to be angry and mad, and so, a reason to play the complete opposite way. Good job Rockstar.Sidd27 12:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC)4 Agreed, the first thing i did with jack was to kill Lawmen! =] I still hate Jack and Rockstar for making me have to play as him in the end. It's like if in a Clint Eastwood game, they kill Clint Eastwood and make you play as one of his annoying sons, it's that offensive. I've looked all over the internet to try to find ways to change Jack back into John, back success. He just an annoying teen trying to act cool, which We all know make him look like an idiot. - Surf Rider 19:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I quite like Jack for similar reasons to Sidd. With John's back story, doing bad things as John just seemed out of place. But with Jack, you're not bound by any character morals, and can do whatever the hell you want. Sgt. S.S. I don't see what the big deal is,I like Jack he's like a younger John Marston,though he doesn't make a bunch of jokes about killing people or how hes gonna kill them which alot of you people enjoy,but really all the threats to the people your fighting gets old,I mean he's just like John,knows how to shoot,dislike of killing animals and women,uninterested in whores,at first I thought he'd be like his younger 15 year old self but he has changed alot,of course after the last enemy that shall be destroyed for a minute I didn't know who the guy in the beige jacket was until I heard his voice,sure he looks like Johnny Depp...a little but come on,though I was sad about John's death the next day (real time) I found out about the Remeber My Family mission,I didn't kill Edgar's wife or brother it wasn't there fault besides he didn't care about them anyway,when I killed Ross I felt a little better later got 100% completetion,then when I beat A Civilized Man I felt a whole lot better!Yes,bwanuh senior. THINGAINTLOOKINGBUENO!!! 06:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Jack's Age Where does it confirm he is sixteen? When Dutch mentions him, Dutch doesn't even know, as he says he's eithier fifthteen or sixteen. Peter Griffen Boy 06:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) T.M.I. The opening paragraph of this page gives away a bit too much, I think. Does anyone have a problem if I rewrite it so it's a little more vague? Readers can still scroll down and get the story if they want, but that first paragraph as it stands blows the whole ending... JackFrost23 17:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :It is kinda bit (or not so) spoiling enough for Jack, but transferring the next sentence in the first paragraph would do.--Blaff 60 21:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Well that's why there is a Spoiler warning at the top. Kernel Popanator, your daily Superman. ;) 21:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Another trivia thing should be about assuming Jack is writing a book about his life. If you go into his room(as Jack) you will notice on his desk these little metal things with paper in them. Next to them is a book. Yeah some one should add some more stuff to this like how jack looks at johns former gang members as his family and call them uncle, although he only call john sir. I don't now if anyone else sees this, or if its just coincidence, but Jack looks very simmilar to Jack White in a way, Jack White had simmilar facial hair at one point. The video for the song Icky thump has Jack White down in a simmilar looking mexico ' 23:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Dennis' Biography , gahhh it was a duel, and technically he wouldnt become an outlaw, because duels were lawful ways to settle a conflict. Seriously! Check it out! It annoys me that the page bangs on about "Jack starting down the path of an outlaw, and his dad wanted more yadayadayada" I thought it was a tidy little way to tie off John Marston's life, and effectively end the story, not starting Jack on the same path. gahhhhh Twib 01:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) How he knows Landon There's so much speculation on the page. I think since it's ambiguous the speculation is good. But why hasn't anyone mentioned the possiblity that Landon visited the ranch when he heard of Marston's death? Jack could have travelled to Mexico to find Landon when he heard his father knew the legendary Landon Ricketts. Hell, he could have simply travelled to Mexico and stumbled upon Landon the way his father did, while trying to hone his skills. The possibilities are nearly endless. But I especially think it's important to acknowledge the fact that it wouldn't be hard for Landon to learn of John's demise, and travel to pay his respects, especially since he was aware of what Marston was fighting for (his family) Well, I personally think he doesn't know Landon and when he says "Landon Ricketts, eat your heart out!" he probably heard of him from a book, John, during John being in Dutch's gang, etc. He probably learned Dead Eye Level 3 from watching John in the final Mission. That's very possible. Also, sign your posts with four ~ squiggly lines. Jackass2009 19:07, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Change Articles quote? Im not exactly sure why but the quote "Landon Ricketts eat your heart out" for Jacks main quote just seems odd to me. I think the main quote at the top of the page should be "i ain't going nowwhere old man" because its the last thing we hear out of his mouth besides battle taunts and random speech. Also it shows Jacks goal up until the game ends and that is to avenge his father. Just incase some people don't know Jack says "i ain't going nowhere old man" right before he kills Ross.Rvb forever 20:42, December 25, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Could someone change Jack's picture. I mean don't get me wrong,he looks great in the Elegant suit ,but it's better to put him a outfit that he's mostly likely to wear like his Cowboy Outfit (Beige Jacket with Red Bandana) but look at John's picture regular green & white Cowboy Attire. Cowboy Outfit Done and done. Chonch 06:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC)